


La historia de los cuatro: El viaje de Koichi Kimura

by Shador



Series: [Nacimiento]/[Vida]/[Muerte]/[Purificación] [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shador/pseuds/Shador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia paralela a mi otro fic Digimon. Estreno proximamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia de los cuatro: El viaje de Koichi Kimura

Historia paralela a mi otro fic Digimon. Estreno proximamente.


End file.
